


Join Me

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Father Dearest [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Join Me

By the time Cas returned, Crowley had vanished. “Where did Crowley go?” He asked, looking between the brothers.

Dean shrugged, obviously still not happy with the angel. “Dunno. He didn’t say. Just left.” Dean told him.

Cas sighed, shaking his head. “Well, I told Y/N that I’d only bring her back when everyone was gone. She’s extremely upset.” He said.

“Whatever.” Dean snapped. “Let’s just get this case over with and head back to the bunker.” Anything to distract him from everything. His mind was going insane. 

“Are you going to be angry at me forever for this, Dean?” Cas asked, his eyes sad. “I made her a promise. You have to know I didn’t do this to upset you.”

Dean stood up and walked over to Cas. “Well, ya did. Get us back to the motel.” Cas glanced at Sam, who simply gave him an apologetic look. He was likely staying quiet so he didn’t anger Dean any further.

While Cas was dealing the Winchesters, Crowley was at the store. Being sentimental wasn’t something he did, but he did have a soft spot for you. Especially now that you were carrying his son. He had to convince you to join him in hell, and after he’d snapped, he doubted that you’d accept. So, he was on a mission to find something to apologize with. He ended up choosing flowers, a little blue teddy bear that was holding a tiny balloon that said ‘it’s a boy’, and of course, a box of chocolates. Knowing that you were in your pajamas, he doubted that you had your hex bag with you, which was perfect.

You jumped slightly when you realized that he was standing next to you. Looking up at him with your puffy red eyes, you sighed. “Come on. Yell at me some more.” You said quietly as your gaze moved towards the waves once more.

“I’m not here to yell,  _love_.” Crowley said, sitting with you. You were surprised at how soft his voice was. “I’m here to give you a peace offering.” You looked at him, shocked. “ _Here_.” He handed you the flowers, which were white roses, the teddy, and the chocolates.

Smiling, you let out a half chuckle. “Thank you, Crowley.” Holding the bear close, you let the silence take over you. You didn’t know what to say. You’d spent the last five months hiding, watching over your shoulder, and here he was. Giving you gifts. “Although, I  _guess_ I’m the one who should be apologizing.” Your heart was pounding in your chest.

Crowley looked out over the waves. “Can you tell me why?” He asked. “Why you  _ran_?”

You looked at him. “I’m  _scared_.” You whispered, looking more vulnerable than he’d ever seen you. Even that first night when you asked for the perfect body. Chuckling, you looked down at your stomach. “It’s funny, though.”

“What’s that?”

Giving him a sad smile, you shrugged. “I asked you for the perfect body, wanted to make a deal. And I end up rounder then before.” You let out a half chuckle. “I have been eating better, and I walk to work, too. I’ve lost some weight. Doctor said that’s okay, though.” You explained.

“You’re  _still_ a goddess.” He said, his voice smooth. “Come to hell with me. Just for a little while.” Was he pleading with you? “If you’re unhappy, I won’t force you to stay.”

Swallowing, you didn’t know what to think. “I don’t know, Crowley. I have a life here. I have a job, a home, the nursery is nearly done….”

Crowley stood up, offering you his hand. “Let me try to be there for you and  _our_  child.” Looking up at him, you saw nothing but truth in his eyes. “You’ll be safe, cared for, and I’ll be there for the remainder of the pregnancy.” Biting your lip, you took his hand. He helped you up far easier than a mortal man would have been able to. “Good choice, love.” He gathered your things and held you close. A moment later, you were in hell. You looked around, scared. “There’s no need to be afraid.” He whispered, noticing that you were shaking. You saw all the eyes on you, which made it far worse.

Crowley glared at the demons. “What do you think you’re staring at?” He snapped. “If I catch  _any_ of you bothering the mother of my child, you will wish the Winchesters found you first.” His voice even sent fear through you, even if it wasn’t aimed at you. That seemed to get them in gear. “Shall we get you comfortable?” He smiled.


End file.
